Marauders: Where all begun
by A.A.Teagan
Summary: I know that this must be cliché by now, but this is another story of Marauders and their school years. I hope you'll like it.
1. James Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.

AN: English is not my mother tongue, so excuse my grammar. I'm trying to write as good as possible.

The Budleigh Babberton was a small village situated in South West England. It was pretty charming and peaceful, perfect for people who don't like a crowd of the big city. In the village, were just few family houses and a small church. Shops, hospital, school and other important buildings were situated in near town and it would take only half an hour by car to reach them.

On the outskirts of the village, hidden by trees and hills, stood the Potter Manor. As Potters weren't regular family, the Manor was also protected by various charms and spells. Not many people knew where the Manor was situated; only members of the family and some of their friends.

It was around seven o'clock. James Potter was awakened by sun rays that were coming through a window of his room. He slowly opened his eyes to get used to the light. After few minutes, he got out off the bed and dressed up.

He was pretty small for eleven years old. He had messy jet-black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. It simply couldn't be tamed, but James prefer it that way. It looked cool in his opinion. He had a thin face and hazel eyes that were always glistening with joy.

After he changed and finished with the bathroom, he ran down the stairs jumping two at the time. He felt smell of fresh baked eggs and bacon spreading through the hall. He stormed into the kitchen, almost knocking down a small elf Oli who was holding a plate with bacon. Oli squeaked in surprise, but he managed to keep the plate in his hands.

"Did post already arrive?" asked James.

"No, it didn't, Master James. Would you like to have some breakfast?" asked the main house elf Elva.

Elva was pretty little for the house elf, but also very commanding what made her the main house elf. She was wearing blue dress that matched her eyes of the size of the tennis ball. She had large, bat-like ears that would look pretty funny if she moved them. Oli, on the other hand, was a little bit taller and stronger, even though he was pretty young. His eyes were chocolate brown and very soft. He was hardworking but very clumsy. He would manage to knock almost everything down, but it didn't bother Potters. Elves in the Potter Manor were well-treated what couldn't be said for most of the elves in wizarding families. The Potter family released their elves years ago, but they insisted not to leave and on not being paid.

James sat at the table and murmured:

"No, thanks. I'll wait for my parents."

"As you like, young Master."

About a minute later something knocked on the window. James looked up and saw the family owl Pebbles. She was holding a few letters. James jumped from his chair and opened the window. Owl flied in, on the table and James hurriedly took the letters. Pebbles bite him on the arm.

"Ouch! Elva give Pebbles some seeds."

"Yes, young Master," said Elva and took some seeds from the cupboard. She put them on a small plate and gave them to the owl that started to look very pleased. She ate the seeds and then flew out.

James was looking through the letters and then he found one that he was expecting for the whole summer. He immediately stormed out of the kitchen, ran up the stairs and burst into his parents' room.

"Mum! Dad!" screamed James.

His parents jumped from the bed with panicked looks on their faces. They grabbed their wands immediately.

"James, what happened?!" screamed Leola Potter worriedly while her husband was pointing his wand toward the door.

Leola was pretty, but older witch. Her hair used to be fiercely red, but now she had more grey hairs than red ones. Her hazel eyes were same as James's. Her husband was also older. He had same facial features and hair as James. The only difference was that his hair wasn't as messy as James's.

Leola gave birth to James very late, even for wizarding standards. He was their only child so they were always worried about him and spoiled him a little bit.

"Hogwarts letter has arrived!" screamed James excitedly and pointed his finger to the letter he was holding, with a huge smile on his face.

Leola and her husband sighed from relief.

"You scared us to death, just to say that letter arrived!? We are too old for this!" said Leola in irritated and high-pitched voice.

"Sorry, but this is important."

"Alright. But next time wake us normally," said Harold and then grinned. "Let's go to the kitchen and open it!"

James and Harold stormed out of the room. Leola rolled her eyes on her husband's childish behavior and followed them slowly.

"Are you coming mum?!" screamed James from the kitchen door.

When Leola finally walked in the kitchen her husband and son were sitting at the table, waiting for her. James was looking at envelope made of yellowish parchment, on which was an address written in emerald-green ink.

"So, son, are you going to read it?" asked Harold.

James nodded and opened the letter. He started reading for himself:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He looked at the other sheet and find:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"What!?" screamed James and jumped from his chair.

"James, what's wrong?" asked his mother worriedly.

"We are not allowed to have brooms in a first year."

Leola sighed in relief. "That's all?"

"That's all?! What am I supposed to do in my free time?!" asked James falling back on his chair.

"You'll survive and you could study in your free time," answered Leola as she sat at the table. Elva put the plates on the table and Oli brought plate with eggs and bacon, managing to broke a vase in his way.

"I apologize, Mistress." said Oli to Leola.

"It's alright, Oli."

Potters soon started to eat. James, who was always talkative, slowly ate his breakfast without saying a word.

After they all finished their breakfast Harold got up from his chair and looked at James who was still sulking.

"You know that we can't change the school rules," after James looked up at him with same face expression, he sighed. "Come with me."

James still had a disappointed look on his face, but he got up and followed his father. They were heading towards his parents' room. After they arrived, his father opened the wardrobe and searched for something. After he finally found what he was looking for, he turned around to face James who had a questioning look on his face.

"As I already told you, we can't change the school rules, but I'll give you something that I used when I was attending Hogwarts," he looked at even more puzzled James. "I want to give you this," he said and held shining, silvery cloth in front of James.

"Oh, you want to give me a cloak. Well, it could be useful in winter but aren't shiny cloaks out of fashion this year?" asked James sarcastically.

"It is not regular cloak, James. Try it on," said Harold a little bit irritated by his son's behavior.

James rolled his eyes and took the cloak from his father. He looked at it with a disgusted look and tried it on.

"So, how do I look?" asked James blinking with his eyes and mimicking models.

"Why don't you look in the mirror and tell yourself," said his father smiling at him.

James rolled his eyes and went to the mirror. But when he looked at it he was shocked. His body was missing. And then idea hit him.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked James and took off the cloak to have a better look at it.

Harold just smiled. "I don't know what you are thinking."

"The cloak of invisibility," whispered James, looked at his father, smiled and asked: "Aren't these really rare?"

"Yes, they are. That's why you have to be very careful with it."

"Like I would lose something this valuable," he observed the cloak once more and asked his father: "Where did you get it?"

"Well, my father gave it to me in my first year. It was quite useful. Especially for sneaking out in the kitchen, after curfew. And to reveal you one more secret... they are located under the Great Hall... behind painting of a bowl of fruit... but you'll have to find how to open it," said Harold and winked at James.

"Does that mean that I can sneak out?" asked James, his eyes flashing mischievously.

"Well, yes. But you are not allowed to leave the castle. Or to visit restricted parts."

"Okay."

"James, I am serious about this. Hogwarts may be is the safest place in the world, but bad things can happen outside of the castle or in forbidden parts, especially at night," said Harold with a serious face. He was looking his son straight into the eyes.

"Okay. I won't sneak up outside the castle," said James looking at his father who was still looking at him. "Or in the forbidden parts," added James.

His father seemed to believe him, nodded and headed to the door. When he was already outside he added: "James, one more rule..."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get caught," he said and walked down the hall with a smile on his face.

James looked at his cloak with mischief in his eyes. "This is going to be a great year."


	2. Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Despite the fact, that it was only eight in the morning, it was pretty warm in Barnton Village. People still couldn't be seen on the streets. Only things, that could be heard, were birds and barking of someone's dog.

On the end of the main street, was a pretty brick house with big and nice decorated backyard garden. In one corner of the garden, was a huge oak tree with a wooden swing on it. There, deep in thoughts, sat Remus Lupin.

Remus was eleven-years-old boy. He was average height for his years, but he was a little bit skinny. He had light brown hair and green eyes that seemed to be too full of concern for a child of his age. He had few cuts on his face and bandages on both of his arms.

He was outside for two hours, trying to calm down from nightmare that he had had. He had already got used to the bad dreams, but this one was quite disturbing, and he couldn't fell asleep again.

He was staring at the sky, for few more moments, and then he noticed his mother standing on the porch. When he caught her gaze, she started walking towards him.

Hope was pretty. She was short and skinny, but she had curves. Her hair was the same color as Remus' and it reached her shoulders. She had dark sea-blue eyes and long lashes.

Soon she was standing in front of Remus. Although she was smiling, Remus could see that she was worried.

"Hey, sweety! For how long have you been up?" asked Hope softly.

"Morning, mom! For about an hour. Zeus has woken me up. He got scared of the bird," said Remus with forced smile on his face.

Hope's expression remained same and after few seconds of pause, she smiled and said: "Oh, Zeus might be rottweiler, but he's scared of almost everything."

"Almost?!" asked Remus half laughing.

"Well, he still isn't afraid of food," said Hope with smile. "I'm going to wake your father and then we can have breakfast."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen right in a minute."

Hope smiled at Remus and walked toward the house. After she got in, Remus' smile soon disappear. He hated to lie to his parents, but it was for their own good. He knew that they blamed themselves for an accident that had changed his life forever. He had overheard his parents talking one night when he was nine years old.

_He was having another nightmare and woke up screaming. His mother came to his room quickly and comforted him. After about half an hour, Remus had calmed down and his mother put him back to sleep. However, Remus couldn't fall asleep, so he decided to have a hot chocolate. Chocolate would always help him when he was upset or sad. He was about to got in the kitchen and then he heard his parents talking from a living room. _

_"It is my entire fault," said his father Lyall in a desperate voice. _

_"Lyall, you have been blaming yourself for five years," said his mother._

_"But, I have ruined his life. He doesn't want to make friends because he's scared that they'll find out about his state, or ask questions! Wizards are going to treat him like he is a trash! He is having nightmares! He even won't be able to go to Hogwarts! And all of this is my entire fault!" said Lyall and broke in the tears._

Remus remembered events of that night very well. It was the first and only time that he heard his father crying, and the fact that he was blaming himself for no reason, didn't help Remus. That night he got to bed and decided to be strong and not to upset his parents again. One day he took his father's wand when he wasn't watching and put silencing charm on his room.

Remus was a smart boy. Most of his free time, he spent reading. He was often "borrowing" his father's wand and playing pranks on him or his mom. Once, he charmed eggs to run from the plate. It took an hour to his father to catch them.

Remus got up from the swing and walked in the house. His father was jawing and stretching his arms.

Lyall was tall and strong man, so his shyness didn't quite suited him. He had same eyes and facial lines as Remus, but without scars.

"Morning, dad!" said Remus as he walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, son! You are up early," said Lyall cheerily.

"Zeus woke me up."

"Did he got scared of the mouse again?"

"No, it was a bird this time."

"I told you to call him Chicken."

"And, I told you that is not name for the dog," said Remus while rolling his eyes.

"If you say so," said Lyall with smile playing on his lips.

Remus spent time until lunch playing wizarding chess with his father. Remus was a great player and his father would always lose the game, but he was persistent. Finally, the lunch was cooked and they were about to eat, but suddenly the door bell rung.

"I'll get it," said Lyall.

He opened the door and was shocked when he saw Albus Dumbledore standing in front of him. Old headmaster was smiling at him.

"Good afternoon, Lyall! May I come in?" greeted Dumbledore politely.

"Of course, Headmaster! What brings you here?"

"I actually came to speak with you," said Albus as he entered small dining room. "Good evening, Ms. Lupin, Remus."

"Good evening," said both Hope and Remus.

Hope had met Dumbledore just once, when he needed a favor from her husband, but it was before Remus's accident, so she wasn't surprised that her son had a questioning look on his face.

"Sit down, Headmaster," said Lyall.

They all sat at the table and then Albus looked at Remus. Remus never saw man like him. He had long crooked nose, and Remus assumed that it was broken. Behind his half-moon spectacles, he had light blue eyes that seemed to be full of kindness. His beard was long and white, and it probably could be tucked into his belt. He was wearing purple robes with silver stars on them and Remus wondered how did people react when they saw stranger, dressed like it is Halloween, in such a small town. True, his father was wearing robes too because he worked in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but they seemed to be normal in comparison with those.

"Headmaster, would you like to have a lunch with us? "

"No, thank you. You are probably wondering why am I here?" said Dumbledore. "I wanted to give this to Remus, personally."

He handed Remus yellow parchment. Remus examined it curiously and then opened it. After Lyall realized what his son was holding he became very pale. Remus read the latter and gasped.

"Sir... This isn't possible," said Remus trying to sound as calm as possible.

"And, why is so Remus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Because... because I..." tried Remus, but words failed to escape his mouth.

"If you are worried about your lycanthropy, I assure you that isn't a problem."

"His lycanthropy isn't a problem for what?" asked Hope.

"For attending Hogwarts."

Hope suddenly paled, same as her husband. She wasn't a witch, but she was informed what Hogwarts is.

Remus was shocked. Headmaster knew about his state and he invited him to Hogwarts. He looked at old headmaster who was calmly sitting in his chair looking at Remus with twinkle in his blue eyes.

"But, sir, I am too dangerous to attend school. I'm a monster," said Remus lowering his voice and looking down at his palms.

His parents were shocked by their son's words. Lyall was about to say something, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Dear boy, I assure you that you aren't," said old headmaster, looking Remus in the eyes. "Things, that we can't control, aren't our fault. Your state doesn't define you as a person. Your free actions do."

"But Headmaster, what about his monthly transformations? He won't be able to stay in the dorm during the full moon," said Lyall in a desperate voice.

"I agree with my husband. I don't know a lot about Hogwarts, but Remus needs all care at the end of the month," said Hope while looking apologetically at her son.

"And, not to mention, in which danger you are putting professors and students," added Remus with a shaky voice.

"That's why I came here personally. I can guarantee that all of your problems are solved," said Albus and smiled at Remus and his parents. They had puzzled looks on their faces and then Dumbledore started to explain his, as always, brilliant plan.

**AN: So this is another chapter. I hope you like it. **


	3. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

"Peter, follow me or you'll get lost," said middle-aged woman to her son as they were walking through the crowded street called Diagon Alley.

She was very short for her age. Her height was as of an average teenager, and she also was a little bit plump. She had mousy brown hair and blue, watery eyes.

"I'm coming mom," said her son in a squeaky voice.

He was an image of her, with few exceptions. Instead of a wide nose, he had tiny and pointy one and his teeth were little too big.

She was walking very fast, too fast for Peter's opinion. After a few minutes of walking, he couldn't stand anymore.

"Where... are we... going?" asked Peter trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're already tired. We have been here for just fifteen minutes," responded his mother.

"But, we're walking too quick!"

"That's because you didn't want to buy everything earlier. There are only three days left until school starts!"

"I know... but can we rest for a minute?" asked her son desperately.

"No! We're close. Hurry up."

They had been walking for another fifteen minutes, Peter complaining every now and then.

When they came in the another street, Peter leaned on the wall of nearby building.

"Are we close?"

"We're here," responded his mother.

Peter looked up and saw narrow and shabby shop with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop.

Ollivanders:

Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Mother and son made their way in. Peter never saw shop like this. It looked pretty warm and welcoming, even though there was a little light. Peter visited Diagon Alley two times in his life. Once, when he needed to buy robes for his aunt's wedding, and a second time, when his mother bribed him with candies to come and meet her friend. His second experience wasn't the best. He tried to make friends with other boy, that was the same age as him, but the boy was teasing him and even insulting him. Peter's mother tried to protect Peter and it leaded to the fight between the two friends.

The old man with messy gray hair walked in from another room of the shop. His pale silver eyes were shining like a moon.

"Good afternoon," said Ollivander and smiled. "Mrs. Alethea, am I right? Your wand was made of pear, dragon heartstring, ten-and-a-half inches, pliable."

"You're right, sir."

"You're shopping at the last moment, I see," said Ollivander looking at Peter. "Come here boy, I bet that you have a lot of things to do, so we better not waste our time."

Peter always felt rather nervous around people, but he would somehow manage to fit in. He made a step toward Ollivander, who was holding a tape.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Peter, sir. Peter Pettigrew," said Peter in a squeeky voice.

"Now... I use this so that I know where to start searching. Just stand still."

With that Ollivander left the room. Peter was looking at tape suspiciously. After a moment, it started to work on its own.

"I forget to tell you that wand chooses a wizard and not the other way round," said Ollivander, as he re-entered the room. "Let's start with this wand. It's a chestnut, nine-and-one-quarter inches, dragon heartstring, brittle. Just give it a wave."

Peter grabbed wand and for a moment, he was just looking at it. When he waved, sparks came out of it.

"Well, you're probably the quickest customer that I ever had. This is your wand."

Peter smiled shyly at other man and then looked at his mom. She approached Ollivander, smiling as she remembered when she got her own wand.

"Sorry, that we can't stay longer, but we have to buy so many things. How much is it?"

"Oh, id doesn't matter. It's seven galleons," said Ollivander and Alethea soon gave him the money. "Have a wonderful day and good luck at school Mr. Pettigrew."

Peter greeted Ollivander and followed his mother out of the shop.

"Where are we going now?" asked Peter.

"Well, I think that we should buy books."

After few minutes of walking, mother and son stepped in the Flourish and Blotts. Alethea felt relief, when she realized that the shop is not full of people. They had probably already bought everything. She was picking up books from shelves and Peter was examining them carefully. He was looking forward to going to school, but he didn't like the fact that he'll have to read all of the books, which in his opinion, were very thick. His mother soon found all needed books and went to the pay desk.

They left the bookshop and made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. On their way, they met Alethea's old friend. Alethea tried to shorten the conversation because she really didn't have much time, but her friend was talking for half an hour before her husband came and told her that they have to go.

"I'm glad we talked. We should see each other soon. I mean with children going to school, we'll have a lot of free time."

"Yes, we definitely should see each other soon," said Alethea, trying to finish a conversation.

They greeted each other and she and Peter rushed toward Madam Malkin's. On their way, Peter was mumbling something about annoying friends, but his mother just didn't have time to listen all of that.

They entered the shop and were greeted by short and plump woman, with mass of gray hair and blue eyes. It took longer then Alethea thought it will. Madam Malkin was having very demanding customer which was searching for a dress for her sister's wedding.

"Sorry, because it took so long," said woman in a voice that should have been apologetical. "What are you searching for?"

"My son needs robes for a first year in Hogwarts," said Alethea.

"That shouldn't take too long. Come here boy."

Peter was soon standing on a stool and the woman took Peter's measures. She was struggling because of Peter's built, but she managed to fix his robes within twenty minutes.

Alethea rushed in Potage's Cauldron Shop, Peter behind her. She bought the cauldron and they went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. She was picking all ingredients from the list while Peter was following her around. He was looking at disgusting ingredients, pulling a face full of horror. He almost threw up a few times. After they exited the shop, he was sure that Poisons are going to be his worst class.

They bought a few things in various shop.

"Okay. If we forgot anything I'll send it to you by mail," said Alethea to Peter. "Now, there is only one thing left."

"What, mom?"

"We have to buy you a pet. An owl, if you agree. Or you want something else?"

Peter thought for a minute. "No, owl is alright."

His mother nodded. She was kind of relieved. Her son wasn't type of person that could take care of himself, let alone pet. She knew that elves are taking care of owls in a tower, so that was the best option.

They were walking foe few minutes and then entered Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Which kind of owl would you like?"

Peter looked around. There were about fifty different species of owls and some of them weren't looking friendly. He made his way to the ones that seemed less dangerous than others. He couldn't decided which one he wants, but a young lady that worked in the shop offered him a help. He bought a Barn Owl and named it Sparx.

"I think that we have everything for now," said his mother as exited the shop with full hands.

She took Peter to the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He ate his ice cream and they made their way toward the Leaky Cauldron. It was about six and thirty.

"We have to go home now. I bet that your father is worried."

"I agree. And not to mention that now is the time for dinner."

Mother smiled to herself, thinking how her son is talking about food, although he had ice cream a minute ago.

**AN: I know that it has been a while. I wrote a chapter last week, but I was about to re-read it before posting. I was babysitting my two little cousins (that are like female version of Fred and George) with a help of my brother. While I was taking one of the twins to drink juice my brother and the other one were watching cartoon on the computer. As my chapter was open in Word, she somehow managed to delete it. After that, I was busy, so it took me longer to re-write it.**

**Alethea - means truth in Greek. I choose that name for Peter's mother, because she spent her life in a lie, believing that her son was a hero, so the name is a great contrast with that.**

**I hope you like it.**


	4. Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, was located in the Borough of Islington in Muggle part of London, what was really surprising, considering who its owners were. The house belonged to Black family or, how they called themselves, "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

Blacks were pure-blood wizards and those members who dared to "mix with someone who is not of their kind," as Mrs. Walburga Black would say, were disowned. Their big hate towards Muggles, Muggle-borns, Squibs and blood traitors prevent with marriages with only a few pure-blood families and even inside of their own. That's why husband of Walburga, was also her second cousin.

Walburga was tall and skinny woman. Her skin was very pale, and her blond hair was almost white. She had stormy gray eyes, that looked even darker when she was angry. Her strong jaw gave her aristocratic look. She was rather, good-looking, like most members of the Black family.

She was sitting at the table in the kitchen that was below the ground floor and accessed through a narrow staircase at the end of the entry hallway. It was a cavernous room with a large fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the center. The furniture was dark brown and walls were in the dark shade of olive.

"Kreacher!" screamed Walburga.

Kreacher appeared from the small pantry where his room was situated. He looked pretty nasty. His skin seemed to be too big for him. His blue eyes could be barely seen and he had fleshy and snoutlike nose. White hair that was growing from his bat-like ears was proof that he's very old.

"Kreacher is here, mistress," said the elf in a hoarse voice.

"You nasty little creature! Go and wake up Sirius and check did he pack everything he needs!" screamed Walburga and hit the elf with old newspaper. "Hurry up!"

Kreacher soon disappeared and Walburga's husband entered the kitchen.

"Morning, dear," said tall man as he sat at the table. He, like his wife, was good-looking. He had dark short hair and nicely cut beard. His eyes were dark green.

"Morning dear, I just told Kreacher to wake Sirius and check did he pack all he needs. Nasty creature! Should have done it without my order," said Walburga angrily. Black's were kind of the wizarding family that treated their elves in the worst possible way.

"We'll punish him later. Why waking our son? It's only seven. We have plenty of time before going to King's Cross," replied her husband.

"We have to speak with Sirius before he leaves," said Walburga as she sip her tea. "You know that his attitudes were always a bit concerning and I want to be sure that he'll act like one of the Blacks. Imagine what would other families said if he made friends with a wrong kind."

"I'm sure that it's just a phase. He'll act like all pure-bloods after he's sorted."

"But still... We should talk to him."

"Morning, Mom, Dad!" said young boy as he entered the kitchen.

"Regulus, dear you're up early," said mother to her youngest child.

"Sirius was screaming on Kreacher because of something," said the boy. He was a complete image of his father, only thing which he inherited from his mother was a strong jaw.

He sat at the table and started to eat breakfast, although his mother told him to wait for his brother.

"Morning," said another boy as he entered the kitchen. He made a few footsteps and threw himself on a chair. He was like the rest of the family. He had longer black hair that was falling in his eyes but in elegant way. He was a lot taller than his brother and skinnier.

"Don't be so grumpy," said his mother in almost warning tone.

Sirius shot his head and looked in the face that was same as his, in eyes of same stormy gray color as his. He gritted his teeth. "Maybe I wouldn't be grumpy if you haven't sent bloody house-elf in my room."

"Sirius Orion Black, don't you dare to use that kind of language in front of me!" said his mother and then took a breath. She forced a smile. "Your father and I wanted to talk to you before you leave."

"I doubt that you had to wake me three hours earlier for that."

"Oh, trust me I had to," replied his mother. "Now, eat your breakfast so we can talk."

Walburga's husband Orion and younger child were silent. Orion was used to the fact that his wife would handle their, bit rebellious, child. And Regulus, kind of, didn't care. Breakfast soon finished.

"Regulus, dear, would you mind to leave us, so we can talk with your brother."

Regulus didn't like the idea, but he made no obey. He was, after all, a good son in the family.

Walburga looked at her husband and gave him the sign to start talking.

"Sirius, today is a big day for you," started Orion, "you are finally going to Hogwarts. You're going to be sorted in Slytherin and..."

"And what if I won't?" interrupted Sirius.

"I'm sorry. If you won't what?" asked Orion.

"What if I'll be sorted in the another house?"

"You're Black, that won't happen!" said Walburga sharply.

"Your mother is right. All of the Blacks were in the Slytherin and I highly doubt that you'll finish elsewhere. It would be kind of shame for our family," said Orion looking at Sirius. "However, if something like that happen, and it won't," said his father, "we want to make sure that you choose appropriate people for your friends."

"And what is appropriate for you?" asked Sirius, although he already knew the answer. His parents, like the rest of the family, were pure-blood maniacs and getting involved with someone who isn't would anger them.

His mother looked at him, anger now visible on her face. His father that was calmer most of the time was also showing signs of discontent. Walburga was about to say something, but her husband stopped her with raising his hand. He breathed few times.

"Sirius, you know the answer to that question. Your mother and I raised you well. Like a true Black. And we want you to act like one at school. Sure, there were a few difficulties in the past..."

Sirius spoke with bitterness in his voice. "You mean about me becoming friend with Muggles kids? That difficulties?"

"Yes, Sirius. We have been through this already. We told you that they are not like us. They don't know magic. They're weak, inferiors to us," said Orion and when he saw that Sirius is about to say something he continued. "In your school will be Mudbloods. They don't deserve to learn magic if you ask me. They're weak and filthy. They'll only spoil our world. We're better than them," finished his father.

"You have told me this million times, but I just don't understand," respond Sirius with greeted teeth.

"You don't have to understand then! Listen what we say and do what you've been told to do!" responded Walburga.

"You want to understand? Come with me."

Orion stood up and looked at his son. Sirius was angry. He wanted to be a good child like Regulus. He had been tired of fighting with his mother and being told the same story again and again, but he couldn't understand his parents. He rose up and followed his father. They made their way out of the kitchen. They passed long hallway lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps and made their way upstairs. Sirius always hated the staircase. Wallpaper was dark green with silver lines, in Slytherin colors, but what disgusted Sirius the most were house-elves' heads that were hanging on the wall as decoration. His mother once told him, that chopping off heads of bad elves is better than giving them clothes. They reached the first floor and then went in the drawing room. Room was lighted up by sun rays that were coming from long windows that were facing the street in front of the house. In the room was another huge fireplace and two couches in front of it. A bit further was a piano. His father made his way toward the left. There was a tapestry of the Black family tree. Sirius followed him.

"You see this, son?" said Orion with a proud voice. "As I told you once this is our family tree. It starts in Middle Ages but is probably older than that. We could even be descendants of Merlin himself."

Sirius was quiet. He heard the story every time when they were in the drawing room. His father continued.

"All pure-bloods. The black holes are those who dared to act differently. They were disowned. Read the motto above, Sirius."

"En stirps nobilis et gens antiquissima Black," said his son silently.

"You know the meaning?"

"Behold the offspring of noble birth and the nation of the most ancient of Black," said Sirius bitterly.

"Yes. And that is the reason why we're different. That's the reason why we are better. Look at this names. They are all your ancestors. You should be proud," said his father fiercely. "They were all great wizards, son."

Sirius just nodded. He still couldn't understand. His father acted like they were really nobel. The talk about his family continued for another hour and Sirius was just nodding most of the time, because of the fear that if he asks something it'll lead in further conversation.

It was about ten o'clock and Walburga entered the drawing room.

"It's time for us to go," said Walburga.

"We'll be down for a minute," respond Orion.

They went to Sirius' room and picked up all of his things. Kreacher was punished because he woke up Regulus. Sirius said that he was screaming on the elf, although he hated the elf, but his father told him that elf should wake him in some other way.

They took all the things and made their way downstairs. Walburga warned her son to write home when he's sorted in Slytherin. Sirius was about to repeat that there is a possibility for another house, but look on his father face shot him up.

"And remember to behave yourself. I don't want to hear about pranks or you hexing people unless they are filthy Mudbloods."

"Yes, Mom."

"And study hard. Our family always was the best in school and I want the same for you."

"Yes, Mom."

"And made friends with pure-bloods only."

"Yes, Mom," said now a bit irritated Sirius.

"Good. Now let's go."

They took all Sirius' stuff and his owl Strix. Outside of the house was a car that his father had borrowed from the Ministry, much to his dislike, but they couldn't be seen, after all.

Walburga was already sitting in with her younger son, when Orion put hand on his son's shoulder. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Toujours pur," said Sirius with hint of pure hate.

His father nodded. They sat in the car and took off.

AN: In next chapter Marauders are finally going to met.


End file.
